In Her Eyes
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: AU SQ Regina and Emma are living together and in love, no Snow White, no age old feuds, just satisfaction and a happiness neither never knew they the could have. What happens one day when that happiness is disrupted by the appearance of a woman Regina had always imagined in her mind yet never knew?


She smiled as she stirred, the scraping of the wooden spoon in the pan, the sizzling of the meat accompanied by the mouth-watering smell of sausages and bacon was enough to have her stomach grumbling softly in anticipation. The apartment was cool; the air con keeping the summer heated atmosphere chilled before she would wedge open the balcony doors and let the world in to her little haven, her little heaven. She hummed a tune she had known all of her life, yet knew not its name, as she used a manicured foot to scratch at an itch on her calf.

Dark strands that fell loose from her ponytail tickled at her neck and shoulders, the sweeping bangs she'd always favoured had been tucked behind her ear in order to keep from blocking her vision and just plain annoying her. Life for her was good, beautiful, fulfilling and so precious to her. She loved her students dearly, each child having weaned their way through her, sometimes, guarded heart and would remain for the duration of their time in her class, the year in which she would teach them, nurture them and hope to have done enough to set them up for the beginning of their academic futures. There were days of endless frustration in work, sure, days when she just couldn't gain control of the excitable 6 year olds, weeks when the paperwork was piled to beyond belief, nights in which she would spend hours just trying to get the dried paint out of her hair, the peanut butter and jelly stains out of her shirts, the constant ache for a child of her own always managing to pop up every now and again but there were far too many things in her life to allow her to fall into the anger or boiling rage that she could always feel lingering...the arms trailing around her midsection right now being one of them.

"Morning sleepy head," she didn't turn, only moved her head slightly to the side to allow the woman's chin space to rest on her shoulder, both sets of eyes looking to the food almost ready, "I see your sense of smell is as sharp as ever."

Lean arms tightened their hold momentarily as the, barely awakened, woman breathed in the brunette. Like a strong cup of coffee, she was all the younger woman needed sometimes in order to fully waken, to start her day and sustain energy until she was able to get another hit that evening. "The bed isn't the same without you," she whispered in her lover's ear, dark strands moving gently with the heat of her breath, "you know I need you there Gi."

Regina couldn't help the tender smile that crept onto her lips and into her eyes as she allowed her head to fall against the blonde's, temple against temple as they simply revelled in one another. The warmth of the body behind her was so familiar, so satisfying and always wanted, craved for, _ached_ for the moment it was gone. She couldn't say when she had become so dependent on having her near, on seeking comfort in her embrace, on taking her in, every breathtakingly beautiful smile, every joyous laugh that resounded within the brunette, each tender caress that left her skin tingling for prolonged moments, she just knew that she could not function nor live on should she ever lose Emma Swan. "Are you-" but before she could get the question out, the answer came in the embarrassingly loud rumble that came from the body behind her, "never mind."

Both laughed for a long moment before Emma placed a smacking kiss to Regina's cheek and a light tap to the pert behind that she could just not get enough of, much to the brunette's feigned annoyance and ultimate pleasure, and moved over to sit at the kitchen island. Her long legs dangling down save for the foot tucked in and under the steel foot rest of the stool, the other hanging limply, her toes connecting with the wooden counter every now and again. Her head was held up by the arm resting on the granite work surface, her other bent and resting before her, loose curls tickling against the skin of her bare arm, the same arms that had helped in winning Regina over initially, god had she swooned at the sight of them.

Green eyes watched the brunette move around the apartment, toned legs on show in little pyjama shorts that just barely covered one of Emma's favourite assets, warm skin even more so with the lightness of her tank top...well, Emma's, although Regina wore it so often that it may as well be hers. She still couldn't believe that she was hers sometimes, that the drop dead gorgeous woman she had asked for directions from would one day be stood before her cooking breakfast to set them both up for their days, that she would hold Emma's heart and give her own in return, that they would spend their evenings telling tales of their days, making plans for their futures, dreaming up names for children they may well one day adopt, Henry being one that Regina favoured for a boy though she had no idea why.

The two had bonded instantly over their similar pasts, both children of the foster system, Emma's parents having been too young to keep her though never seeking to reconnect and Regina having been found at the edge of a forest, lost, wide eyed and alone in the world, the only knowledge she could be sure of was her name though who had given it to her was just another mystery left unsolved. Her parents, if she had any left, had never been discovered, assumed dead when she was a mere child and so she had been placed within the cruel system, passed from family to family. Everyone seemed to want a baby, a fresh human on which they could imprint themselves. Why would they want a child grown, one with their own ideas and one broken by their start in life...

Regina had moments, every now and again, in which she'd have an answer for something she knew nothing of, suppressed memories many a shrink had suggested to which Emma had rolled her eyes...such a by-the-book answer and so full of shit. The brunette had stopped trying to find answers eventually and just learned to accept the truth, that she would never truly know her past or parentage and that she was quite possibly alone in the world.

_"__You've got me..." _

Emma had whispered one night whilst tickling the skin of Regina's back, the brunette's head resting in the crook of the younger woman's elbow as she allowed herself to mourn for her lack of family or connections in the world.

_"__And you, Emma Swan, are all I need." _She had replied tearfully, so steadily and so sure that it had broken something within the usually emotionally stunted blonde, possibly the last barrier that had been holding her back from giving herself completely to another person. Now, however, she was all Regina's...she was hooked, drowning in all that the woman was and she never wanted to resurface.

"Do you have to go in today?"

It was the warm, honey thick tones of the brunette before her that finally brought her out of her thoughts, a smile instantly lighting her face as she locked onto the chocolate coloured eyes before her. Regina was leaning against the counter top, her forearms holding her up, dark hair allowed loose now that the food was ready, the thick curls framing her lovely face as she lifted a sausage to her lips and bit down on the end, her jaw working slowly as she regarded Emma whilst eating.

The blonde worked in the town's Sherriff station, she'd started volunteering their first before the acting Sherriff had offered her the position of deputy, her years as a bounty hunter in Boston meaning that the itch for action was still active within her, not that much happened in the small town she had found one day whilst driving, having packed up her life and escaping for a fresh start, one she was glad to have found in Storybrooke, one she was glad to have found in Regina.

"Well," Emma began with all seriousness, her own hand reaching for a rasher of particularly delicious smelling bacon, "I do have a very important game of waste paper basketball scheduled," she sighed as though truly put upon, her lips straining with the effort of not smiling as she watched dark eyes light up. There was many a weekend morning when she'd awake to find her lover's face only inches from her own, soft puffs of air washing over her, the warmth of Regina's limbs begging her to stay a while longer but she'd had to leave and so on weekends when she wasn't needed, when she could stay in with her girlfriend, well, they were truly welcomed by both women.

White teeth poked out from behind grinning lips as Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's teasing before settling into a warm smile at the news that she'd be able to spend the day with her lover. The expression remained even as she continued eating, her eyes cast down at the plate before her meaning she knew not of the green eyes watching her still.

"You're quite cute," Emma laughed softly when tanned cheeks pinkened lightly, "you know that?"

Regina could only laugh in response, a hot breath leaving her nose as she shook her head lightly before slowly rounding the corner of the counter and placing herself on Emma's welcoming lap. Her left arm trailed to hook around the blonde's shoulders whilst her right hooked in front in order to keep herself steady. Strong hands instantly found home on her hips as the younger woman tilted her head up in order to keep looking at the woman she was holding, her woman, her love. She leaned into the hand that came to cup her cheek gently, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment at the feel of a thumb tracing her jaw line, her eyes instantly closing and only heightening the satisfaction of feeling soft lips press against her own momentarily before Regina pulled back to look at her once more, "What?"

Dark eyes crinkled in the corners as a look of pure adoration crossed Regina's face, "I love you," she practically whispered, the words whispering over a fair face and sinking deep within her soul as they always did, "so much that it scares me sometimes."

Emma's head tilted as understanding filled her eyes, Regina had known nothing but disappointment and abandonment, love was practically a foreign concept to the woman yet she exuded it when it came to loving Emma. She was practically a pro at it when it came to the woman on who's lap she rested and to Emma, that made it all the more special, all the more precious.

"You are my everything." The blonde whispered back, her eyes closing once more when Regina's forehead met hers, both breathing in one of their many moments like this together, another piece of their life weaving into the foundations they had been building together and strengthening the structure they were creating.

The peaceful moment only last a minute longer before it was broken by the knocking at the apartment door, Emma let out a suffering sigh but didn't open her eyes nor loosen her hold on the brunette, "you or me Gi?"

Regina smiled at her favourite nickname before pressing a light kiss to Emma's lips and rising from her laps, not surprised in the least when the blonde's hands fell to her ass instantly as though by mistake through her standing. "I'll go," she rubbed her hands up and down lean arms momentarily before moving from Emma's hold, "eat up, you're going to need your strength for what I have planned for you," she winked before walking towards the small hallway that lead to their front door.

"Is that a promise?" Emma flirted back, her tone lowered as Regina's had, their ability to excite and arouse one another just as strong as when they had first gotten together, something both hoped and believed would never fade.

"Oh no dear," Regina's voice floated back to the blonde as she bit into her bacon once more, "it is most certainly a threat."

The brunette laughed at the sound of the wanton groan that left her girlfriend's lips the instant she finished talking, she loved how they could affect one another with the simplest of words, looks and touches, it was exhilarating. Her smile was still in place as she unlocked and opened the door to find a petite brunette woman standing on the other side, dark eyes slightly watered, the corners crinkled with age. "Can I help you?" Regina asked politely, eyebrows raised slightly with the question she had asked and slight confusion as to the expression on the older woman's face.

"Forgive me," the woman breathed out, her eyes tracing every inch of the brunette's face, "but is your name..." she stopped momentarily, her voice trembling as she let out a shuddered breath that had Regina's brow furrowing, "is your name Regina?"

The brunette's held tilted to the side as dark eyes narrowed though her face remained open and kind, "it is, yes" she replied steadily, slight worry as to the woman's state of mind creeping up within her as she watched tears begin to fall from aged eyes, a gasp of relief or...shock...she didn't know which, left parted lips partially covered by a gloved hand. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked then but not unkindly, she truly was beginning to feel some kind of concern for the strange woman, her next words though practically froze the blood within the brunette's veins, her stomach dropping sickeningly and the world going black as everything faded away. She'd never fainted and had never understood how simple situations in life could cause you to do so...today however, she got her answer.

"I'm your mother..."

* * *

_"__Do it again!" the little brunette giggled with delight as the flower lost its ethereal glow and faded into reality once more, her stomach danced with the excitement only a child could sustain as her dark brown eyes pleaded with her sister, "Zizi please, do it again!" _

_The redhead smiled warmly at the feeling of her little sister tugging on her arm, small fingers digging into her skin almost painfully as she bounced up and down with the joy of them moment. She was well aware of the darkening of the summer's sky, the blue deepening into early evening, the air cooling to a subtle warmth now, a breeze dancing across their skin that Zelena was all too aware of, her sister's wide eyes, however, were something none in the family could ever resist, especially father and quite annoyingly she herself could not seem to say no. _

_"__Nothing but trouble," she let out an affectionate laugh at the sound the little one emitted as she poked her side teasingly, "once more and then we go home, Mother will be worried sick." _

_Dark curls bounced in agreement before the toddler looked back out into the open space, breath held as she waited for whatever trick her sister would conjure next for her amusement. For a long moment nothing happened, no magical flowers lighting spectacularly, no dancing trees with their leaves swaying in a comical rhythm but just as the child was about to point such a thing out Zelena's eyes lit up in triumph as the sky turned a brilliant white, emitting little flakes of soft snow that twirled and fell to surround her sister beside her. _

_"__Oh my," the child squealed, her nose scrunching adorably as the snow landed and melted upon her skin though she was not cold, "Zizi, you made it snow!" _

_Zelena couldn't help but laugh in response, her heart warming as her sister launched herself into her arms, tiny hands fisting in the material of her clothing. _

_"__This is the best birthday ever!" _

_The young sorceress could only smile and watch as her sister moved to play within the growing pile around her, the trail of snow following her no matter where she ran. It soon became a game, one that both knew she couldn't win but it didn't stop the child from trying. She shrieked and giggled joyously as she attempted to dodge and dive away, her attempts futile but no less amusing. It was just as Zelena was about to cease the show and take her sister back home to their mother for a little family celebration that she felt it, felt the change. _

_The temperature of the air began to change, though when it had started she couldn't tell. An icy wind began to pick up as the clouds emitted more snow onto the laughing child, her face becoming a little lost within the thickening flakes. Zelena wrapped her arms around herself to ward off both her discomfort and the chill in the air before moving forward, "it's time to go now sissy," she called out to the brunette still dancing within the magical storm, "it's time for your cake." _

_As the flakes thickened even more so and panic welled within Zelena's chest, the sky flashed as brilliant purple. "No," she whispered, "enough now" yet as she lifted her hands to stop the game, to cease the playing and leave for the evening, she found she couldn't. She couldn't feel the connection to the spell, the magical string that kept her bound to and in control of the enchantment...it was gone...she had lost the thread, lost control. _

_"__Zizi..." came the worried voice of the child lost within the raging snow storm now, only her little legs now motionless could be seen, "Zizi, make it stop..." her voice was rising from the fear within, so heartbreakingly vulnerable in fear, "I want it to stop now, I want to go home..." she whimpered but there was nothing to be done._

_"__It's okay sissy," she called though she could not muster even the slightest shred of reassurance as terror flooded through her system, her arms still raised and her eyes closed as she desperately tried to find the thread, to grasp onto it once more and stop the spell she had cast, "I'm right here, you're okay." _

_The purple light in the sky was now mixing with the snow cloud, white flakes tainted and stained with whatever enchantment had been released, a slight burning smell lacing the icy winds that whipped around the space, mother had told her not to mess with magic, that it could be dangerous when used in the hands of the dark or inexperienced...why hadn't she just listened? _

_"__Zizi please make it stop!" _

_And it was as the wind grew louder, as her sister's cries grew more desperate and the colours moved from white to solid purple that Zelena cried out desperately for their parents, for anyone...but it was too late. _

_"__Zelena?" came the voice of Henry, their father, as he jogged across the open land of their yard, "Zelena what is it? Why are you crying child? Where is your sis-" and then he saw it, caught sight of the billowing purple cloud, one of which he had only heard tell of in the darkest of tales. "Oh gods," he cried before grabbing onto, a now sobbing, Zelena's arm to pull her back and out of danger as he thought desperately for what he could do, "move away from it child!" _

_But she wouldn't move and only cried louder as she ripped herself from her father's grasp, blue eyes wide and filled with a fear one of her age should never feel, "but she's in there Papa!" _

_His brow furrowed as he strained to hear his daughter's words, his wife's worried calls now heard as she ran up to join them within the yard. "Henry, what's-" _

_"__Who's in there Zelena?" he yelled with the desperate hope that she would not confirm what his pounding heart was telling him, "who's in there?!" _

_The red head fell to her knees as she watched the storm raging on, the young girl's cries lost within the madness of it all, she couldn't see her feet anymore, her little feet, "Regina..." she cried, "Regina's in there!" _

_"__What?!" came the cry from both Henry and Cora as the older witch instantly lifted her hands, purple threads being drawn into her as she desperately fought the enchantment her daughter had released. _

_"__Hold on Regina," Henry cried, the strong winds keeping him from moving closer to the storm that held his daughter inside, complete helplessness filling him for he could do nothing but hope, "hold on, we're right here!"_

_It was working, even non-casters could see as the purple began fading into white once more, the winds dying down and only a sprinkling of snow drifting down to powder the ground. "Wh...where is she?" Henry cried, running towards the place his daughter had been trapped, his knees impacting the ground painfully as he scraped at the dirt as though it could give him some sort of an answer, "where is she?!" _

_"__No..." Zelena whimpered as she too scrambled forward, the twigs and small stones cutting at her bare knees as she came to rest beside her father, her eyes darting around the space hopelessly, "no, Regina..." she whimpered with trembling hands on the ground, "Regina...REGINA!"_

* * *

"Regina..."

She gasped in a sharp breath as consciousness returned to her, her eyes blinking furiously as she attempted to bring herself back to the present and out of the...what was it? A dream? A memory? No, that was just silly...there was magic and a child...a child that looked remarkably like her...and a feeling of safety, of familiarity that had come when she had looked at the older child, her red hair, her expressive blue eyes...her sister...no, the child's sister...

"Regina?"

The red curls of her vision lightened to blonde, blonde around her face, tickling at her flushed skin, dancing across her face as Emma kneeled over her, panic and concern filling fair features as her hands stroked at her girlfriend's face.

"Emma?" her hand came up to grasp as the lean arm cradling her, the feeling so much like that of the child grasping onto her sister, pleading for more.

"Thank god," Emma breathed as she pulled Regina into her, fingers burying themselves within dark hair as she curled her face into the brunette's neck, "what the hell happened?!"

Dark eyes instantly moved to the closed door behind Emma, the woman's face from both the doorway and her dream still dancing behind her eyelids. "Where is she?"

Emma's brow furrowed as she pulled back enough to look at the brunette, her eyes filled with both fear of what had happened, relief that Regina was awake once more and the lingering doubt that she really was okay. "Where's who sweetheart?"

"The woman," she cried a little louder than she should have though Emma didn't even flinch, "the woman outside," she looked to the door once more as though the answer was there, "the woman who...she...she said she..."

"She said she what?" Emma questioned softly, it was clear that her girlfriend was still shaken from whatever exchange she'd had and so the blonde pulled her back into a strong embrace, placing kisses to her shoulders and neck as she rubbed a free hand up and down Regina's back soothingly, "it's okay baby," she whispered in reassurance, "she's gone now."

And though Regina nodded and allowed herself to sink into her girlfriend's hold, to allow the safety she felt within Emma's arms to wash over her, she still couldn't get the picture of the older brunette woman out of her mind nor the one thought that was echoing within her brain.

_"__I've got her eyes..."_


End file.
